Even Superheros Need Love
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Even when the world is rooting you on, Nothing is worth it when you have absolutly no one to Love you from the sidelines.  \*T FOR MINOR CUSSING*/


"Yo! Dude we need to get out of here now, bro!" A 5'8 man stated with a slight New Yorkers accent. His gold chain hung loosely around his neck and his blue jeans sagged below his butt his muscle shirt drenched in his sweat.

"Man. You need to chill. Aint nothin goin happen to us. Man we can take any chick that comes our way!" Another man replied stealthily creeping through the house and grabbing anything that looked even remotely valuable. His blue long sleeve shirt was undone and his shaggy and somewhat unappealing chest hair left you gagging at its unkemptness. His pants sagged way below his waistline also; they both wore high tops and had no worries. Except one.

"Dude we need to gets outta here! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Joey, I told you not to fucking cuss at me!"

"Just hurry up, Sammy." Joey replied clearly aggravated.

In the moonlight sat shattered glass where they had crept in through the window. Two blue eyes glared at them through the waste.

Something rushed by Joey and Sammy sending them both into a frenzy trying to figure out what had just happened.

As they both slowly turned around to face the one thing, they feared Joey dropped the bag. They whimpered.

Two crystal blue eyes glared at them.

"Hello, boys. Happy to see me?"

Her voice was like a silk ribbon that laced them with attraction and fear. Her light blue skintight suit had a red circle in the middle with a capital blue 'C'. Her black heels never clicked against the wood or the tile that she stood near. She had walked on both clearly but she controlled the sound perfectly.

The boys shook their heads.

"Joey, its Crystal."

"No shit man. I thought it was Madelyn."

"Well its not."

Crystals face was covered by a blue mask that stopped above her nose a pair of black cat ears sat atop her midnight black waist length hair.

"Why don't we take this little cat fight outside?" She hissed at them. Crystal quickly scrawled something on a note and left it on the table before leaving the home. Gripping the two boys by the top of their shirts. Once outside Joey turned to her and smirked flirtatiously.

"Babe, you're pretty hot when you're upset. Why don't we go to my place so you can calm down?" He questioned. Crystal frowned and rolled her eyes. She took a step back. Her black cattail dangled behind her. Around her waist held a belt, which held two daggers on each side of her waist. Her perfect hourglass shaped body apparently got the guys happy to see her and she was not shy in the chest department. Her slender lags made her quite attractive. Hitting her height at 5'6. Crystal smirked. She put her hands on her hips and purred. She slowly turned around giving the guys a great look at her body. She turned one more time before swinging her leg up and hitting Joey with the tip of her heel. He stood back up, his cheek sporting blood.

Joey touched his cheek before nodding and speaking in a low growl.

"Feisty. I like that."

Joey launched at her with as much force as he could. She stepped to the side and he fell to the ground. He frowned and tugged her down with him. She yelped and fell with a thud. He quickly climbed on top of her and started punching her face as hard as he could. She kicked her legs and he flew over her landing face first in the dirt. She heard a disgustingly loud crack and he turned to look at her. His nose was dripping with blood he stood up and kicked her as she lay there. She curled up slightly and turned. As she turned the rolled and stood up. Her right hand reached to the left side of her waist and she grabbed a dagger. Sammy just stood and watched in horror as she turned to look at him, with a wink of her sexy blue eyes and shimmering blue eyeliner she launched herself at Joey. He tumbled backward under her sudden weight. She slashed his upper arm and he cried out in pain. She sat on his stomach. Her delicate finger placed itself onto his lips as she hushed him.

"You wouldn't want to wake up the neighbors would ya?" she whispered, enjoying the tortured look in his eyes. His blood seeping from his arm and onto the black asphalt of the cold unforgiving street.

Crystal turned her dagger so that the grip of it was facing Joeys head.

"Feisty aint so sexy anymore is it Joey? Night night."

And with that and one swift motion, she brought the grip down forcefully onto Joeys head. Rendering him unconscious.

On the tabletop of the house that had almost been robbed, sat it note that fluttered in the wind of the open window.

_You may want to get that fixed. Sorry I couldn't stop this sooner._

_ -XOXO Crystal._

…..

Crystal ran from the police station with tears streaming down her angelic face. She tugged off her wig and took out her contacts. "I can't do this without you there to love me anymore." She whimpered, "I need you."

…...…

_Kitty Got Klawz! _

_ Our beloved Crystal has done it once more! She saves our town with her brilliant help everyday bringing our town closer and closer to sanity and safety. The only question is: Who is this mysterious beauty?_

Crystal sat there that morning with the newspaper in her hands. That same question repeated in her head every time.

_Who is she? Who is she?_

Her suit lay hidden in her closet along with the wig and contacts she fixed her ruffled mini skirt and tank top.

"Im just… me." She sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Well this doesn't seem to be very Hamtaro related but just you wait! Im going to make this interesting! I got a friends opinion and she thought it was pretty good but I want your opinion now! Go ahead! Click the review button! Its okay I encourage it!

SandyxMaxwell4ever singing off!


End file.
